Chat Butler
by DoctorAdrienTheJedi
Summary: Black Butler/Miraculous crossover. Miraculous characters, but setting and idea from Kuroshitsuji. Adrien is merely one hell of a butler for his young mistress of the Dupain estate.
1. Chat, contract

"You will never be able to pass through the gates into heaven."

"I know."

"Your soul belongs to me from the conclusion of these negotiations to the end."

"An in return, you will never leave, never betray, protect, and aide me through all I do."

"Yes. Whatever you wish of me will be done and wherever you go I shall be."

"Then let the negotiations be over! I have no hesitations!"

"Are you sure? A condemned soul is a heavy burden."

"Let it be so. I am decided."

"Very well, My Lady."


	2. Chat, Preparing

Marinette squinted her eyes as the curtains came open, waking her up with the sudden, bright light. She sat up in bed with a sigh.

"Good morning, My Lady,"

Marinette nodded, her eyes shut against the still painful light.

The smell of her morning tea wafted over as the sound of it being poured also reached her.

"This morning's tea is an Huangjin Gui Oolong from the Anxi county in China. Breakfast this morning consists of Tarte au Citron with raspberries and warm honeyed milk. Is this to your satisfaction, My Lady?"

"Fine"

"After breakfast, an Agreste representative will be coming by to discuss the recent productions and fabric costs. We will serve them an english earl grey tea and it will be accompanied by a lemon meringue pie. After lunch you have fencing lessons, followed by your usual dance lessons and piano practice."

Marinette sighed after a sip of her tea.

"I'm not very good at piano, it's a wonder I haven't quit already."

"You underestimate yourself, you learn quickly and are progressing well."

Marinette waved off the comment.

"Very well. Anything else, Adrien?"

Adrien bowed slightly, his hands at his sides.

"That is all. I shall be waiting at the breakfast table for you."

"Yes,"

Adrien exited the room and the maid entered at the same time, nearly bumping into him and causing him to raise an eyebrow at her with a frown.

"Sorry Adrien!" she all but shouted after him as he walked down the hall, away from the room.

Turning back to Marinette, Rose looked put out. She laid out Marinette's clothes on the bed and began to help her get dressed.

"Adrien really is a very mysterious person, don't you think, Lady Dupain?" Rose asked.

Marinette furrowed her brow slightly at her maid.

Rose's eyes widened with and embarrassed gasp.

"I-I only meant, I mean, he is very capable, he does everything right, but I just, I haven't heard him ever talk about himself."

At Rose's stammering, Marinette smiled.

"I suppose he does seem a person of many secrets," she said.

Looking out the window, Marinette could see that the roses were in bloom, and a few lazy butterflies flitted around the garden. The sight of the dark, fragile wings made the frown return to Marinette's lips and she turned away from the window to slip her feet into her shoes.

"Perhaps we will learn more about him through careful observation," Marinette offered.

Rose, seeming assured that she was not in trouble, smiled up at Marinette before she gathered up the laundry and excused herself to do the rest of her chores.


	3. Chat, Serving

Marinette went to the dining room to be greeted by Adrien.

Breakfast was set out and Adrien was standing, ready to pull her chair out for her, with a slight smile on his face.

Seeing him smile for seemingly no reason irked Marinette for some reason. She was seated at the table and began her meal before she asked.

"You seem to be unreasonably happy this morning," she said with a frown.

Adrien tilted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth tipping up a touch more.

"Why should I not be happy, Princess?" He asked irritatingly.

Marinette waved her hand at him, pretending to be unbothered.

"I only thought it strange, but carry on if you must."

Adrien gave a bow, his blond hair falling in several locks over his brow. As he looked back up at her, his eyes glinted and Marinette saw that he still had a stupid smile on his face, almost like a smirk.

Taking a bite of her tart, Marinette found it delicious, as always, but she had eaten better.

"Adrien, you need to mix the crust more in the first stages of the recipe. Mistakes like this are for amateurs, and I expect more of you."

Marinette saw Adrien's eyebrow twitch down in a minute expression of displeasure before he bowed his head down.

"Very well, My Lady. I expect nothing less from a Dupain."

Marinette snapped her head to look at him, her long bangs shifting in front of her eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Adrien smiled, checking his pocket watch.

"A long family line of pastry chefs and connoisseurs would roll over in their graves if you let such a mistake pass without mention and correction. This is simply what I meant by my comment."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but continued her breakfast. The raspberries were fresh and flavorful, paired perfectly with the honeyed milk that was just the way Marinette preferred it.

The breakfast was good, but Marinette would die before she let Adrien know how much she liked his cooking.


	4. Chat, Observing

In the drawing room, Marinette went through some documents detailing dealings with the Agrestes. She had been anticipating meeting with a representative for quite a while.

The Agrestes had been doing well for themselves and the Dupains. They were the major producers of clothing and fabric for middle through higher classes throughout France, and had grown in success with the help of the Dupain estate.

To Marinette's secret pleasure, she was sent samples of their best gowns and fabrics every quarter. She took joy and pride in the gowns she wore. Especially those from the Agreste company.

Marinette looked up as the door opened and Adrien ushered in a tall woman.

"From the Agreste company, this is madam Nathalie, the representative for today's production discussions."

Marinette nodded, watching as Nathalie was seated. Adrien bagan to pour tea for both of them as Marinette greeted her guest.

"I am very happy with how the business has been going this past year," she began, "Sales seem to be going very well for the Agreste name."

Nathalie nodded, accepting her tea from Adrien.

"The company is also very pleased with how things have been going and are grateful, as always, to the Dupain estate for the support given."

Marinette nodded, taking a sip of her tea. The faint aroma of the added rose petals made her smile just a bit. It was just like Adrien to make this blend.

The meeting continued smoothly, Nathalie showed charts and sketches to Marinette, and Marinette, in turn, gave her feedback on how to best manage the business dealings going forward. Adrien stood out of the way, making sure he was seeing to both of their wishes. He served them the pie as they wished and awaited further instruction.

Nathalie showed a compilation of sketches to Marinette for review.

Marinette flipped through the pages, nodding occasionally, until she stopped on one in particular. She stared down at it for a moment, drawing the attention of Nathalie.

"Is there something wrong. Miss?" Nathalie asked.

Adrien glanced over with a small frown on his face, but was not noticed by either of the others in the room.

Marinette shook her head and returned her courteous smile back to her face.

"It's nothing," she said, "I'm just not particularly fond of butterflies."

She handed the papers back to Nathalie, leaving the sketch in question on top of the stack. It was a sample of a design for an upcoming cloth, that had intricate patterns of butterflies throughout. It seemed ordinary enough, but the color theme was to be darker than would be expected of a butterfly fabric.

"Oh dear," Nathalie said, "Gabriel had hoped you would like that one, He's very proud of it and had been hoping to make you a special gown with it. If you do not like it, I shall have to tell him as much."

Marinette waved off her concern.

"You need not tell him any such thing. If he desires I wear such a gown, I will. I think the fabric and the dresses will do very well in this next year and there is no need for me to give him such a fuss."

Nathalie all but beamed at Marinette.

"Oh, you are so considerate! Thank you."

Marinette pressed her hands together in front of her, looking out the window thoughtfully.

"I wonder what kind of dress he intends for me to wear."

 **Author's Note: Hey, I hope you're liking the read so far. If you have anything you like, don't like, or just want to say, I would really appreciate hearing anything from any of you. I want to know how you think I'm doing with this story idea and I want your help to do better if I can. Please leave a review. Thanks 3**


	5. Chat, Question

Marinette sat down to lunch, taking in the sight of the food prepared for her.

The dish that piqued her interest immediately was the bowl of grapes. She felt her mouth begin to water at the thought of the cool, fresh fruit.

Ignoring her usual table etiquette, Marinette pulled the bowl toward her and plucked a few grapes from the vine. She placed one on her tongue and rolled it around for a bit, feeling the smooth skin against the roof of her mouth. She maneuvered the grape to between her teeth, rolling it and feeling the flesh bruise slightly.

"Has something made the idea of butterflies sour to you?" Adrien asked. He was slicing a Clafoutis, and he pretended to be uninterested in his own question as he served it.

Marinette bit through the grape, letting the juice explode into her mouth and run over her tongue. She swallowed, and cleared her throat.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, hoping to make him drop the subject. She popped another grape into her mouth, this time biting through it immediately.

The irritating smile made its way back onto Adrien's face. He poured some milk into a cup for Marinette as he replied.

"Butterflies are a commonly feminine symbol, as well as a well-beloved creature for many who have the fortune of becoming familiar with them. I only thought it strange that you would have the misfortune of being averse to them."

Marinette gave him a disapproving frown, trying to show her displeasure at his prying, but it had seemingly no effect. He simply studied her, his head tilted so his hair fell in strands over the bridge of his nose and in front of his eyes.

Mentally cursing him, Marinette sighed. She gave him a look that would chill any man to the bone before speaking.

"I made a deal with you. No part of that deal requires me to answer your questions if I do not wish to. If you keep prying, I will have no choice but to command you to stop."

Adrien shrugged.

"I never intended to pry, Princess, I only thought it seemed something useful to know. What if something were to happen to you and I knew nothing about your past? I wouldn't know where to start looking."

Marinette hated her butler's stupid, perfect, smart face. He was so smug it was driving her crazy.

"I will decide what is important for you to know. I don't like having you sift through my memories like ingredients. You follow my orders and add what I say to the mix, nothing more. Understand?"

Adrien bowed slightly, never losing his frustrating smile.

"Very well, My Lady,"


	6. Chat, Protecting

"Lift your elbows a bit, Princess!"

"Bend at your knees and move your feet."

Adrien called out orders as if teasing Marinette about her abilities. He had a smirk on his face through the entire thing, making Marinette want to run him through with a real sword.

Fencing practice always made her feel that way, though.

"How the hell am I supposed to focus when I have to look at your smug face the whole time?" Marinette nearly shouted. She lunged at him with the foil again.

Adrien deftly avoided her blade and parried.

"You will feel that way about any opponent, so it is best you learn to work past it now rather than later."

Marinette steadied herself and tried to calm her nerves in order to attack again. She rocked her feet, shifting her weight and bouncing slightly.

She took a breath, and her vision cleared.

She let it out and her heartbeat slowed.

The door burst open, drawing the attention of both Adrien and Marinette.

It was Rose, but her appearance was altered.

She was wearing purple and pink, an intricate dress that she definitely would not have bought with her salary. A fragrance drifted in with her, like flowers and honey. Her face seemed shadowed and her voice was amplified.

"Marinette Dupain!" Rose announced, "Prepare to live through your nightmares!"

Rose opened her mouth and a wave of thickly fragrant air came forth.

Just as Marinette was to be overcome by the scent, she felt a hand pressed over her mouth. Adrien was pulling her to the ground, holding his handkerchief over her mouth and nose to protect her from the fumes.

Marinette tapped his hand, signalling him to release her. His grip loosened, and she raised her own hand, securing the cloth on her face. She tied it around, behind her head and tried to gauge her maid's range of sight.

Rose seemed to have been occupied by breathing out the gas, so Marinette was able to make her way to a sword stand at the edge of the room without being seen.

After getting her hands on a rapier, Marinette turned to see where Adrien had gotten to.

To her satisfaction, Adrien had begun to make his way around behind Rose, and he seemed to be awaiting her instructions before going forward.

Marinette signaled to him to grab Rose from behind, but not to injure her.

With a curt nod, Adrien surged forward in a blur and had Rose by the arms before she would have had time to react. Her arms were pulled behind her back and she was effectively immobilized for the time being.

Marinette stepped forward with the rapier at the ready.

Rose closed her mouth and the fumes subsided for the time. She looked at Marinette with surprise, seeming to be analyzing whether or not her employer would actually harm her.

The tip of the rapier grazing Rose's collarbone, Marinette spoke.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

Rose seemed puzzled by the question.

"How did you come by this power?"

Rose laughed.

"Oh, of course that's what you meant. I should have known. You really are a silly girl who lets herself be spoiled. I will die before I betray my true master!"

Marinette let her expression grow cold, letting an electric snap pass between herself and the maid before responding.

Her only response was to flick the tip of the rapier across the maid's throat, cutting it in a thin line.

The maid began te retch. Dark, purple blood began to ooze from the cut, accompanied by a cloud of purple gas that poured forth and dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

At the wave of Marinette's hand, Adrien released his grip on Rose. The girl fell to her knees, coughing and spluttering.

After a long, gasping breath, Rose let out one last cough. A black butterfly blossomed from her lips and fluttered about the room.

Rose sat up, having returned to her usual appearance, and looked around the room before fainting.

"Kill it."

Adrien frowned.

"Princess?"

Marinette turned sharply toward him, her hand reaching up and pushing her bangs out of the way.

"Adrien, this is an order. Kill that butterfly, now."

Adrien's eyes glinted, the pupils narrowing for a heartbeat. His smile returned to his lips.

"Yes, My Lady."

"This is why I hate Butterflies."


	7. Chat, Recovering

Adrien sighed at the scene before him. The young maid was visibly blushing at the mess she had made.

"Again, what exactly happened?" Adrien asked, not really needing to hear, but just needing to process it again.

"I wanted to apologize for making such a fuss earlier. I thought I would help by washing the lunch dishes for you. I also wanted to get some nice flowers for the dinner table tonight as a favor for Mistress Dupain. I guess I must have gotten mixed up. I left the water running while I ran out to the garden."

Adrien surveyed the scene again. The shattered vase, the standing water, the scattered roses.

"And the vase?" He asked.

Rose covered her face with her hands.

"I dropped it when I saw the water everywhere. I wasn't even thinking!"

Clearly not.

"Very well. Are you hurt?" Adrien asked.

Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She began to stammer out something.

"Rose, the glass. Did it cut you?"

Rose seemed to snap out of it. She shook her head.

"No. I'm not hurt. I'm just so ashamed of myself."

Adrien nodded.

"Why don't you go take a break. I'll take care of this, don't worry yourself about it."

Rose nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Adrien to himself.

"Honestly, as if this is an effective apology," he sighed, shaking his head.

Not that she needed to apologize. The butterfly had controlled her against her will and had made its own trouble independent of her. She really hadn't needed to trouble herself, though he supposed it had been a well-intentioned gesture.

The piano complained loudly as Marinette again played a chorus of painfully incorrect notes. Her hands seemed to be running into the keys rather than playing them. She groaned inwardly as Adrien bid her continue.

"Can't you see I'm just not made for this kind of thing?" Marinette complained, relaxing her posture and hanging her head.

"No one is made for the piano," Adrien said, "The piano is made for the people. The instrument is not the one playing you, you must be the one in control. Let your fingers relax. You strain your hands too much in an attempt to not make mistakes."

Marinette scoffed.

"Can't we just call practice off for today?" she offered.

Adrien shook his head.

"We cancelled your dance lessons because of the earlier disturbance. We cannot afford to have you falling behind in all of your studies because of one inconvenience. Now, continue the piece."

Marinette sighed, placing her hands back on the keys. She began playing the piece again, having no more skill than she had previously. Her movements were choppy and forceful, and she knew that was the bulk of her problem, but she didn't know how to fix it.

A pair of gloved hands laid on top of her own, and her face grew red with surprise. Adrien lined his fingers up with hers, but his hands were much more relaxed, looking natural on the keys.

"Your fingers should curve naturally, like so, and the palm of your hand should never touch the keys. Do not move your hand up and down with each keystroke. Only your fingers should move with each note," He whispered in her ear.

Glancing over, Marinette saw that his focus was entirely on the keys, he wasn't looking toward her, despite their proximity.

His fingers began moving, making hers move as well. His palms were completely stationary, seeming to float independently of his moving fingers. He guided her hands through the piece, lightly pressing each key in the sequence.

"Your hands should move from key to key like a butterfly between flowers,"

Marinette flicked his hands off of her own with a snap. She turned to him with a fiery glare, which was met with his own curious gaze.

"What the hell?" she asked.

Adrien shrugged. "I have no reason to think you will react badly to me referencing butterflies, as you refused to tell me of any such thing. Am I mistaken in my belief that there is nothing to make you dislike them?"

Marinette bit her tongue. She hated how he could always make her feel obligated to explain.


	8. Chat, Remembrance

Blood pooled on the floor of the kitchen. The cook stood with a knife in his hand, a shadow over his face and a look that perfected the cliche of the scene.

Marinette was in the doorway, frozen in place by a chill running through her veins. Her small hands quivered with fear as she anticipated being the next subject of the violence.

Turning toward the child, the cook smiled, but his eyes seemed empty, as if he was not actually there.

"Hello little one," he said in a deceitfully sweet voice, "want to see what I'm making? I know you love to watch me cook. I'll even let you help me."

He was extending his empty hand toward her and she could see a smear of blood across the palm. He didn't seem to be out to hurt her, so she hesitated for just a moment before turning to run.

She felt the air move behind her as she took off and she knew his hand had been inches from her dress. She screamed as she ran down the hallway. She passed by several open doors as she sprinted down the hall, knowing there was only one room that she might be able to find help in.

Marinette burst through the door to the library and her mother looked up from the book she was holding.

Running to her mother, Marinette became aware of the sound of thundering footsteps coming toward the room.

"Mama, he's going to hurt us," she said.

Her mother's eyes widened a second before the door was smashed into. The wood split and the cook entered. He still had the knife in his hand and his clothes were spattered in blood. Marinette's mother moved in front of her as protection, staring at the man with a steely gaze.

"Oh there you are, Lady. I was looking for you earlier. Your husband and I wanted to ask you to come to the kitchen and help us."

Marinette's mother tensed at the words.

"What have you done to my husband?" she asked shakily.

"We want you to join us in the kitchen. Please do, I would like it ever so much."

Marinette's mother reached out to a nearby table, grasping for anything she could use as a weapon. Her hand curled around a letter opener.

"What do you need help with?" she asked, hiding the glinting object behind her back and stepping forward, "I would be glad to give you baking advice, but I can't imagine my husband wasn't any help to you."

"Just come here, darling. You'll know soon enough what we want."

Marinette could see her mother's knuckles whiten as her grip tightened around the letter opener. She was trembling with fear and indignation.

"Of course, but why were you chasing my daughter?"

"I knew she would take me to you."

She was at arms length to the cook now and she hesitated for a moment before striking. She slashed the blade across the man's collarbone, making a large and deep cut. He stumbled back and coughed, producing a black butterfly.

The man was dazed, looking at his own uninjured chest and feeling around where the cut had been.

Marinette's mother grabbed her by the hand and dashed out the door, running down the hall toward the kitchen, her daughter in tow.

Marinette saw the butterfly as it fluttered down the hall behind them. It managed to keep pace with them, despite their efforts.

When they entered the kitchen, Marinette's mother ran to the other end, screaming. She screamed and sobbed, tears running down her face as she tried to keep her daughter from coming closer.

The butterfly flitted over Marinette's head, flapping it's delicate wings until it was in front of her mother.

Lady Dupain, her eyes closed in grief, took a gasping breath and the butterfly flew into her mouth, lodging itself in her throat.

Marinette stood, stunned, as her mother convulsed. Her face darkened in a shadow, her clothes turned darker, becoming shades of purple, red, and black that swirled together and pulsated with energy.

Her tears, now a dark purple liquid, continued pouring down her face as she looked up at her daughter.

"Sweetie, come here," she beckoned to Marinette.

Marinette was shaking with her own sobs now. She knew better than to go to her mother, but she desperately wanted to. She wanted her Mama to hug her and make her feel better. She wanted to wake up in bed, knowing it was just a bad dream, and look up into the faces of her parents.

Her mother screamed and lunged at her.

Marinette was plucked up, out of the way by a pair of hands. She saw her mother fall through the doorway, in a blind rage, as the scene grew farther away from her.

The person carrying her shifted her in their arms, so she was now bridal style in front of them. She looked up and recognized the gardener. He was clearly even more afraid than she was and he kept glancing back to see if they were being pursued.

They ran down halls, making turns whenever possible, apparently in the attempt to lose Marinette's mother. Marinette wondered if the gardner was strong enough to carry her much longer, as he was wearing himself out with running.


	9. Chat, Caretaker

Adrien walked through the garden, a few feet behind Marinette. She had wanted to go on a walk this afternoon, and the garden was one of her favorite places. She had a smile on her face, which was a rare occurrence, and Adrien was content with studying her from a distance.

Marinette paused to examine a rose, and she waved Adrien over.

"This rose has parasites," she pointed out, "the aphids kill the roses slowly, eating away at them."

"Would you like for me to get rid of them?" Adrien asked, unsure of what this had to do with himself.

Marinette shook her head.

"No. See, there's how they will be taken care of," she said. She pointed at another bug on one of the petals of the rose.

"Ladybugs eat the aphids. They are allies to me and my garden. I welcome them."

Adrien nodded. His Lady was a very clever girl, though she could be childish.

"Now see this," she said, pointing at a butterfly across the garden, "Butterflies only take from my garden. They drink the nectar and avoid me if I approach. They are nothing to me. I do not like them."

Adrien studied her face as she watched the butterfly.

He knew she had many reasons to dislike the ornamental bugs, but she only ever let on one reason at a time. She intrigued him to no end.

"I do not care if they coexist, but if it came down to it, I would much rather keep the ladybugs than the butterflies. I have no use for things that are only pretty."

Adrien smiled.

"Very wise, Princess. You make decisions very well," he said.

Marinette was no longer smiling. She seemed lost in thought, a slight frown showing the type of thought she was lost in.

"Though I shouldn't have to make so many of them at this time," she said, more to herself than anything.

They continued their walk through the garden. Adrien watched Marinette, more fascinated than ever.

Humans truly were more complex than most demons gave them credit for.

Chat walked through the garden, this time alone. Since they didn't have a gardener, he would be taking care of it for the time being.

A butterfly fluttered past, and Adrien raised an eyebrow at it. With a swift movement, he plucked it out of the air, crushing it between his fingers.

"My Lady doesn't like you," he said coolly, "So you will have to leave, or be exterminated."

Adrien dropped the tiny, frail body into the flower bed.

Let the bodies of her enemies become nutrients for her plants to grow all the stronger and more beautiful.


	10. Chat, Compensating

Rose fastened the final clasp of Marinette's new dress and stepped back to praise her.

"You look so beautiful, My Lady!" she said, clapping her hands in excitement, "Gabriel really knows what looks best on you!"

Marinette frowned at her reflection, not unsatisfied with the dress, but more preoccupied.

"I would expect him to," she said plainly, "It is his job to know what looks good."

Rose couldn't come up with a good response, so she excused herself. She hurried out the door, passing Adrien on her way out.

"You look very well, My Lady," Adrien said from the doorway.

"Don't just stand there," Marinette said, "Come over here and help me."

Adrien walked over and Marinette explained the situation.

"Ah, I thought so," Adrien snickered, "but they are the fashion nowadays, why not keep it tight?"

Marinette's face was already red, but her frustration increased the shade.

"Corsets restrict movement and breathing. How am I supposed to DO anything while wearing it this tight? Loosen it."

Adrien smiled.

"Very well, Princess."

Adrien carefully plucked at the strings on the dress, loosening the built-in corset by margins until Marinette was satisfied.

Taking in her appearance again, Marinette sighed.

"I suppose someone might notice I'm not being suffocated as the rest," she said, "But there's not anything for it. I refuse to adhere to that ridiculous fashion."

Adrien scanned her with his gaze as well. He tilted his head a bit, seemingly smirking.

"I suppose one with such a figure as yours can get away with such a thing in any situation. Being so tiny does have an upside."

Marinette felt her face grow hot again and she pulled at the collar of the dress a bit. She hated him for always saying things like that in these kinds of situations.

"I haven't put on my shoes," she said quietly.

Adrien led her over to a seat to help her.

The shoes for the particular dress were dark purple boots with a tall heel, as Marinette preferred.

Adrien slipped the boots onto her feet and proceeded to pull the laces to her exactly preferred tension. His expression was focused, but leisurely, his eyebrows relaxed, but his gaze fixed.

Marinette realized just in time that she had been staring at him for the entire thing, and looked away just as he lifted his head.

"And what will you have done with your hair tonight?" Adrien asked with a grin.

Marinette ran her hand through her bangs, letting her fingertips brush against the symbol of their contract.

"I think I'll leave it," she said casually, "I'll let everyone know I don't care for them."

Adrien almost laughed, letting his head drop slightly, his hair shifting and falling into his face with perfect gracefulness.

He lifted his head again, brushing his hair back with two fingers. His smile was stunning, and Marinette hated it.

"Very well, Princess. It seems the trends of fashion are beneath you when it suits your purpose. Humans have very strange ways of sending messages."

Marinette smiled wistfully.

"I suppose so."


	11. Chat, Accommodating

"Marinette Dupain,"

"Lady Cesair," Marinette responded, bowing her head and hiding her smile, "I hadn't expected you to be here."

Alya laughed, linking Marinette's arm in her own.

"You know parties like this are the best place to learn all the spicy details," she said with a wink.

"Only you would be able to get an invitation, despite your reputation of being a gossip," Marinette laughed.

Alya gave Marinette another playful wink, "Not just a gossip, I'm a journalist as you well know."

Marinette smiled.

"I just hope you don't get yourself into too much trouble this time,"

"You know me. I most certainly WILL get into too much trouble. If I didn't, it wouldn't be any fun at all."

Marinette finally managed to break away from the crowd of dancers. She felt like she could finally breathe and she stopped for just a moment to decide her next course of action.

Upon turning to walk away from the crowd, Marinette bumped into a tall man. She apologized profusely, taking a step back and brushing off her gown.

The first thing she noticed was the crimson trousers. She slowly lifted her gaze, taking in the entire ensemble. The trousers matched the accents of the coat, that had lace reminding Marinette of peppermint sticks. The coat itself was mostly grey and cream colored, with the striped lace on the lapels and the wrists.

Finding her gaze finally resting on the face of the man, she recognized him immediately.

"M-Monsieur Agreste! I-I cannot believe my clumsiness. Please forgive me. I did not see you."

Marinette curtsied, her face growing more red with every second of the encounter.

"Lady Dupain," Gabriel said, seemingly amused, "I see the gown I designed for you fits well."

Marinette looked down at herself, as if she didn't know what gown he was talking about.

"Oh, yes. It does, and I thank you for being so considerate as to send it to me. I always enjoy receiving gifts from you, and I intend to repay you for your generosity very soon."

Marinette had regained her composure, but her face was still brushed with pink from her embarrassment.

Gabriel smiled courteously. His grey eyes still glinted with amusement at her predicament.

"I'm sure my gifts are not even comparable to the support your estate has given me in the past years. There is no need to feel obligated to repay me."

A new song began, dancers formed pairs and in unison began making intricate patterns across the floor of the ballroom.

Gabriel looked up at the change of ambience before he turned his smile back to Marinette.

"Pardon me, but would you allow me this dance, young lady?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

Marinette had no desire to dance through another song, but she knew it would hurt their business relationship if she refused.

She took his hand and they began to follow the throng in their pulsating movements.

"I hope you do not think it inappropriate of me to say," Gabriel began, "but I have never seen a gown of mine look so lovely before."

Marinette blushed. She actually did think it was a bit out of line for him to say such a thing to her, but she would not call him out for it.

"You must not get to see your gowns on many people then," she said, trying desperately to take the topic off of herself. "I can't imagine it has anything to do with the way I wear it."

Gabriel considered this for a moment.

"Perhaps it's the way you wear yourself," he said.

Marinette was growing more red. This was not what she had been trying to do. She did not want the conversation to be about her.

"You wear your hair down, despite society as a whole having women wear their hair up, at least for social gatherings. It seems to show a certain level of confidence in yourself that you are willing to stand out in such a way. I find that fascinating."

Marinette was racking her brain, trying to think of what to say to get him to stop.

"Uh-but your own outfit stands out much more than my hair style," she tried, "Choosing to wear such a bright, brash color to a gathering like this is sure to draw attention to you more than a cooler, or perhaps a lighter color. Am I wrong?"

Gabriel laughed, but there was no real humor in it. It was more an attempt to act like he was enjoying himself rather than a show of actual joy.

"You are indeed not wrong in this assumption," he said, "but I am a well-known figure when it comes to clothing styles, so it is only expected of me to wear something that draws the eye. With you, it is neither expected, nor very well recepted. For you, your choice of style could be seen as pretentious, though you manage it marvelously."

Marinette was completely at a loss for words. She could only look up at him, her eyes wide and fixed on his.

"The color purple befits you, though wearing your hair down would go better with a brighter color, I think. I can tell you aren't terribly keen on corsets, though I can't say I blame you. They have always seemed a bit medieval in my view."

Marinette was suddenly very aware of the presence of his hand on her waist, but she was relieved to hear the song end. They parted, bowing slightly to each other, and Marinette quickly excused herself.


	12. Chat, Knowing

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Marinette sighed, "I can't believe I wasted an entire evening on a social gathering."

Adrien hummed in acknowledgement, pouring a cup of warm milk for her.

"I simply cannot be spending my days on such frivolous activities. Why on earth did you not make me decline?"

Adrien handed her the cup.

"If my memory is correct, and I doubt it is not, you insisted you must go on the pretext that Gabriel Agreste would most likely be there and he must see you in his gown."

Marinette took a sip of the milk.

"You know I hate it when you're right," she said.

Adrien bowed.

"My apologies, Princess, but I won't ever lie to you. With this in mind, I would implore you to be merciful on my behalf when I am correct."

Marinette furrowed her brow in frustration. Adrien always had to be perfect and it irritated her to no end.

She let out a small humph, neither agreeing nor declining to show him mercy.

"If I may say so," Adrien continued, "it seemed to me that you were rather enjoying yourself as you spoke to monsieur Agreste during the dance. I'm sure you managed to at least improve your business relationship with him during your discussion."

Maeinette rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"That man seems to disobey societal expectations more than myself. He speaks his mind, despite the possible consequences of doing so. He is reckless with his words. However, I do think our relationship will benefit from him seeing me there in his gown."

Adrien smiled.

"Very good, Princess."

Marinette handed the empty cup and saucer back to Adrien and lifted her legs onto the bed alongside her. She watched the fabric of her nightgown shift and flow with her movements. The candlelight reflected off the fabric with a soft glow, and Marinette found it oddly soothing to simply observe it.

Adrien moved to pull the blanket over her as Marinette lay in her bed. She turned to her side, facing away from him and staring at the wall. She was lost in thought, though the thoughts were not particularly important or interesting.

"Good night, My Lady,"

"Good night,"

The room went dark as Adrien blew out the candles. Marinette listened as his footsteps left the room.

Adrien closed the door with a light click and sighed. Lady Dupain could be more frustrating than even other demons at times, but he had learned how to deal with it for the most part.

Turning down the hall, he started making plans for the upcoming day.

Adrien heard a small tap, and stopped in his place. It had come from one of the western rooms, and Adrien thought it was most likely the library or the study, though they were close enough to each other he would have no problem checking them both quickly.

With a sigh, Adrien set the candlestick on the nearest table. He turned around, facing the long corridor leading into the darkness and reaching toward the opposite end of the building.

Being a butler was tedious work for a demon, but serving such a person as Marinette had its perks. Things didn't tend to stay quiet for long.


	13. Chat, Investigating

Opening the door to the study, Adrien could see a figure near one of the large windows. The intruder had foolishly left the window open, and they were now rifling through the contents of the top drawer in the large desk.

The latch on the door made a faint click as it was closed behind Adrien. The intruder stopped, his hand hovering over a pile of papers he had been trying to read by moonlight. He turned and peered through the dark toward the door.

Perhaps he saw a glint of green through the shadow, or perhaps his night vision was better than most, but whatever the reason, he knew Adrien was there.

He took a step toward the window, pulling a gun from a hidden holster. He pointed it clumsily at the door.

"My apologies," Adrien said with a bow, "but it really would be unfortunate if the draft from the window were to give my Lady a chill. I do hope you will forgive me for asking you to close it."

The figure seemed confused, their long hair shifted around their left shoulder and their stance changing ever so slightly, to improve their ability to absorb impact.

"I see you are very good at what you do," Adrien continued, taking a step forward, "but you must have taken into consideration that I am as well."

The laugh surprised Adrien.

"You're a butler," the thief said, "I have evaded and killed hundreds of men of your station. I only underestimated your ability to notice my presence. I will not blunder anything else."

"Ah, you've travelled," Adrien said, guessing from her speech, "I'd say Italian lineage, though you don't seem to have too much of an accent, so that's the extent of your foreign heritage. Your intonation suggests you have been to other countries, but never long enough to learn the languages more than the few necessary words and phrases."

The figure kept the gun aimed at Adrien's head as he walked over to a candle setting.

"You are aiming at my head rather than my torso, which suggests you are well trained with firearms, so I think you would probably appreciate a little light to help you see your target."

The candles lit, casting a glow into the room and momentarily blinding the intruder.

She blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust, but not moving the gun.

"Why are you talking so much?" she asked, shifting her grip on the gun anxiously.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glinting even brighter in the light.

"I'm merely trying to discern to whom I owe the credit for such an intrusion in the middle of the night," he said, "You know, I have other things I could be doing at the moment."

Adrien had managed to get himself nearly within arms reach of the firearm before the thief noticed.

"Hey! Don't come any closer," she yelped, "I'll shoot you if you do. I just want a paper from the desk, then I'll be out of your way."

Adrien tilted his head curiously.

"For which paper are you looking?" he asked, "I can't imagine anything there is of any particular value."

The girl took a step back, still aiming the gun with one hand, but sifting through the papers she had left out with the other.

"What paper is for me to know and you to discover if you survive this," she said. She brushed a bit of hair out of her face as she looked, and her own hazel-green eyes flicked over to study Adrien.

"I would hate to kill you," she said suddenly, a coy smirk gracing her features, "You are very handsome. Perhaps I'll aim for your heart rather than your head after all. It would be a crime to put a hole in that face of yours."

Adrien smiled wickedly.

"You don't seem too averse to committing crimes," he said.

"Oh, this is nothing," she explained, "This is just a job for the big man. It's got nothin' to do with me."

Adrien watched as she indeed shifted the gun downward, aiming at his chest.

"So you work for a man," Adrien surmised, "I suppose that's no surprise, but the real question is who. Who is the man you work for?"

The girl looked up from the papers, one specifically clutched in her fingers.

"Even I don't know that, sir, but since you're about to die anyway, I'm sure he couldn't hold anything against me for saying something."

Adrien waited.

She fired three rounds directly into his chest, making him stumble backward.

"My, you have excellent aim," he coughed, "Those rounds nearly hit the same spot."

With horror on her face, the thief watched Adrien spit the bullets out. She pulled something from her bag and smashed it on the ground.

A black butterfly fluttered up from the smashed jar.

The girl took a deep breath, inhaling the butterfly and lodging it in her throat.

 **Author's Note: Hey, I have been wondering what you guys think of how I'm incorporating the akumas into the story. If you could please review my story to let me know, I would greatly appreciate it. You can wait until next chapter, as it will shed a bit more light on the matter I think, but I really want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks as always.**


	14. Chat, Defending

Well that didn't exactly go as expected.

Adrien was now face to face with a thief in a bright orange dress and matching mask. The skirt was obscenely short for a lady to be wearing(stopping just above the knee), but she was also sporting a pair of trousers.

Adrien quickly calculated how much noise they could feasibly make without disturbing Lady Dupain.

"I don't know how you can survive that," she announced, "But I will not fail my master. You will die tonight."

That was a bit too close to the noise threshold for Adrien's liking.

Launching himself at her, he angled his attack so they both fell through the open window and into the west courtyard.

"I regret to inform you that I find it very unlikely that you will kill me," he said, brushing off his coat, "And that I already know how to defeat you, even in this state."

The girl's eyes widened in shock, but she furrowed her brow in determination quickly.

"Lying doesn't suit such a pretty face, sir. I think it's rather unbefitting of you to say such a thing."

Adrien brandished the rapier he had taken from the study before they had fallen through the window.

"I make it a point to never lie," he said calmly, "And I find it rather unbefitting of you to wield such a brash weapon, being a lady."

The girl smiled venomously, staring down her arm and the barrel of the pistol.

"Perhaps that's just the kind of lady I am," she said before firing off another round at him.

Adrien easily dodged the bullet, but it exploded in a cloud of orange mist, rather than acting as a normal bullet would.

The mist stretched out in tendrils, morphing into a general shape and almost solidifying into a form.

"Foxes are rather appropriate for my style, I think," the girl said, referring to her smokey companion.

Adrien kept his focus on the girl, rather than the fox, knowing that he must take her in order to destroy the butterfly.

The fox ran around him in circles, feigning strikes at him only to swipe at nothing more than the air beside him.

Adrien flicked his rapier, cutting through the fox with one swift motion.

The mist dissipated, leaving him with far fewer distractions.

"Your companion was weaker than I expected from you," Adrien observed.

The girl frowned.

"I had hoped they would put up more of a fight as well, but this is what Master has given me, so I'll make do."

She fired two more rounds at Adrien, missing both times, but producing the illusionary minions each time.

As she took a moment to reload, Adrien made a move.

In a heartbeat, he was behind her, pressing the tip of the rapier between her shoulder blades.

"I'll only ask one more time," he said with a dangerous tone, "Who is your master?"

Shaking in fear and seeming to finally grasp how much danger she was in, the girl stammered her response.

"I told you, I don't know his name. Master only lets me know him as Butterfly. I've never even seen his real face," she said.

Her voice was shaking nearly as much as her body, and Adrien found it interesting that humans could change their attitudes so quickly, being confident one moment and the next and absolute mess of nerves.

Though, he supposed it may have had something to do with the fact that she was up against a demon.

He watched the illusionary foxes from the corner of his eye, but it was of no use to waste his time on them at this point.

"I really have nothing against you," he said, "But anyone who puts my Lady in danger must be taken care of."

He thrust the rapier through her chest, releasing the butterfly. He quickly caught the insect and crushed it, watching the tiny body leave a stain on his glove.

The girl collapsed onto the garden path, coughing and gasping.

Adrien knelt in front of her and lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Please do forgive me,"

The blood would have to be cleaned up in the morning. Adrien had other things to attend to that night, and much less time to do it now.

 **Author's Note: Hey, now is the time to let me know what you think of the Akumas. I am really curious about how my portrayal is being** **received** **, so if you like it, hate it, think it could be better, think it's fine, or whatever, please let me know. I respond to most reviews(as long as I can), so if you want to talk to me, this is a great way to start. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chat, Informing

Marinette carefully sliced through the strawberry with her teeth. The sweet flesh fell onto her tongue and she chewed it slowly. She was replaying the events of the dance in her mind, analyzing the actions of everyone she had come into contact with.

Pouring another cup of honeyed milk, Adrien cleared his throat.

"If I may, Princess," he requested.

Marinette nodded before pressing the cup to her lips.

"It seems the source of the butterflies seems to be one man," he began, "I apprehended an intruder last night and gathered that much. It seems he provides his own people with the butterflies before they head out for an assignment in the event they need an edge in a fight. The people under him only know him as Butterfly, and know little to nothing about his ultimate goals."

Marinette put the cup back on the saucer and steepled her hands in front of her.

"Very well. Anything else?"

Adrien bowed slightly. He extended his hand toward her.

"This was the document she was so keen on absconding with. It seems to be the certificate of accomplishment that the estate received for their winning tea set design. It seems to be something of great worth to the estate, but would be pointless to steal."

Marinette waved him away, studying the vase of flowers on the table. She had never preferred roses over other flowers, but the facts of the matter were that they were easier to maintain, so her garden had many of them. Her favorite flowers, in truth, were snapdragons, but she lived just north of where they grew best.

"Perhaps this Butterfly has something against me," She mused, "He seems to want me to be unhappy."

Adrien remained silent, watching for how she would respond.

Marinette looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Then my best retaliation shall be to be happy despite him."

Adrien smiled. Provoking him by merely living. This was what his Lady proposed she do. Truly clever as ever.

"Very well, My Lady."

Marinette was perplexed.

This 'Butterfly' truly seemed to have no motivation other than causing her grief. The reason for this, she could not fathom at the time, and it was driving her crazy. As far as she knew, she hadn't made any enemies of this caliber from the time she was in charge of the estate.

It was possible her predecessors had created the enemy for her, but who they had upset and how, well, that was the real dilemma.

Her fingers clattered out another clumsy melody on the piano, much to Adrien's distaste.

"And just when I thought you were beginning to improve," he said, running his hand through his hair, a mock frown adorning his features, "You seem very distracted today, Princess. Is there something bothering you?"

Marinette considered the question disapprovingly.

"I think that question is quite out of line for you to ask," she said, keeping her gaze from meeting his.

Adrien smiled, mischief clearly guiding his thoughts.

"Or perhaps you simply cannot stop thinking about Monsieur Agreste," he said irritatingly.

Marinette nearly knocked her seat over as she stood.

"What the hell?" she asked, abandoning her usual manners.

Adrien shrugged.

"I hear many young women are drawn to him," he offered, "It is said that his stunning, grey eyes can send a chill down many a spine, and he speaks so eloquently that women find themselves attracted to the widower."

Marinette grew red in anger.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say! I cannot believe you would say something that betrays how poorly you think of me!"

Adrien smiled.

"When I am given no explanation for your behavior, I am left to speculate. No one would think less of you, I assure you. He may be quite a bit older than you, but not a scandalous amount. More absurd things have happened," he said, all with a frustratingly perfect smile on his face, "However, I do admit I never actually believed this was your reason for being distracted. I simply find it enjoyable to see you react to my offered explanations."

Marinette hated him, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him playing such an elementary prank on her, and her letting herself fall for it so terribly.

"You absolute devil," she said with a smirk.

Adrien bowed.

"Indeed, My Lady."


	16. Chat, Waltzing

"I don't see why I have to dance with HIM," Marinette complained for the hundredth time.

Her dancing tutor sighed, rubbing her brow.

"I have explained it before, you cannot dance with me, as I am a woman. You need a partner who knows the steps, is taller than you, and is a man. Your butler fits all of those requirements perfectly. There's no need for me to hire a partner for you when he does so splendidly."

Adrien directed his most attractive, stunning smile to the tutor, while Marinette continued to grumble about the situation.

"I'm flattered, Madam, that you think so highly of me," Adrien said.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have complained if it weren't for Adrien's tendency to outdo her in everything.

At the insistence of her tutor, Marinette resumed the position for dancing. Adrien had a smirk on his face as he took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist.

Marinette knew her cheeks were pink as the music started, but she furrowed her brow and determined to do well this time.

As they began to move through the dance, Marinette was doing very well, until she looked up at Adrien's face.

His smirk had faded, his expression now intense. His brow was gently furrowed, and his eyes stared directly into hers. His lips were relaxed into a gentle smile.

Marinette couldn't tear her gaze away from Adrien's. She stared into his brilliantly green eyes, mesmerized completely.

The moment broke with Marinette tripping over her own feet, stepping onto Adrien's and nearly dragging them both down to the floor.

Adrien's grip around her waist tightened as he leaned toward her slightly, making the deceleration softer. The music stopped, freezing the moment with Adrien giving Marinette a disapproving frown.

"You were doing so well, Princess, Whatever broke your focus?"

Marinette grew red, standing up and pushing him away from her. She crossed her arms defensively.

"The fact that I had to dance with a stupid butler," she lied, "That's what broke my focus."

Her tutor stood up from the piano, raising a skeptical brow at her student.

"I disagree with that, Lady Dupain. However, he is right in saying you were doing very well at the beginning. I would like to know why you were doing better this time than ever before and, by extension, why you broke focus."

She finished her statement with her hand lifted to her chin and her index finger just under her lower lip. She stared at the floor intensely as if the answers would make themselves manifest.

Glancing back up, the tutor returned her usual bright smile to her face.

"No matter," she said, "I suppose we will figure out the trick to a successful waltz at some point. In the meantime, you must promise to practice while I am away."

Marinette nodded.

"I shall do my utmost to improve in your absence. Perhaps I can even impress you when you return," She said, almost playfully.

Her tutor clapped happily.

"That would be the greatest gift, Lady Dupain," she said, grasping Marinette's hands in hers and beaming.

Marinette smiled in return.

"Then we shall have to see what I can accomplish," she said.

In truth, she had merely been jesting when she had made the comment, but it now seemed she had put herself in a corner. She felt her skin crawl at the realization that this would only give Adrien more opportunity to show off, and now, when the Madam wasn't even going to be there.

 **Author's Note: Hey, if you are reading this, it means you didn't give up on me when I disappeared for so long. My only excuse is that I got really, really into Hannibal, and have been wasting too much time obsessing over it. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	17. Chat, Tutor

"If I may say, Princess," Adrien said while he poured the afternoon tea, "I hadn't expected you to offer to practice more than necessary."

Marinette refused to dignify that comment by looking up to see his frustrating grin. She knew he was wearing it across his obscenely attractive features.

"'Twas a jest," she explained, "Though I misjudged the Madam's ability to grasp at straws."

Adrien Chuckled.

"Perhaps My Lady wishes to have a different partner to dance with?" he asked.

Marinette scoffed.

"Madam would know as soon as she saw me. She is more observant than most, and she would know. She wants me to practice with you, and despite my own preference, she does have a point,"

Marinette knew she would regret what she was about to say.

"You do meet the qualifications perfectly."

Adrien was silent, and Marinette knew he had a fabulously infernal grin on his lips.

A saucer was placed before her on the table, a cup of tea nestled delicately in the center.

Marinette looked up, despite herself, and her gaze was met with the look of sickly sweet delight that graced her butler's features. Despite his very nature, he seemed genuinely pleased.

"I will do my utmost to aid you, My Lady, in the absence of your tutor."

His face was much to close to hers. She realized it all suddenly. He was too close. He hadn't moved away after giving her the tea.

Closing her eyes and frowning disapprovingly, Marinette picked up the cup and sipped her tea.

"You could at least be decent and pretend to not be pleased about the situation," she said moodily.

Adrien had now retreated to cut a piece of cake for her. He raised an eyebrow at her, his smile still tilting his lips up.

"Of course, My Lady, in my endeavors to help you, I will not show any signs of enjoyment."

Marinette hated him.

Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Marinette began to protest, her face growing red with indignation.

"Forgive me," he interrupted, "I truly believe this is the best way for the moment. For now, you move with my body, your feet move with my feet. For the moment, we are the same entity, moving fluidly."

Marinette's thought's stalled. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she stared up at him. He no longer had his usual grin when he was making her look foolish.

Much to Marinette's shagrin, his absurd tactic was effective. With every move he made, her own body moved with him. Her body turned with his, her feet lifted at the suggestion of his own steps, and it was as if they were one in the same as they moved around the room.

The music stopped suddenly as Rose got up and clapped with joy. Adrien stopped, a deep frown and a sigh on his lips.

Turning to Rose, Adrien released Marinette and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rose, may I implore you to explain exactly why you just did that?" He asked, his voice sweet, but with a menacing undertone that Marinette wasn't sure Rose would pick up on.

"Oh!" Rose said, "You were both just doing so splendidly that I couldn't help myself! I just had to applaud!"

By Rose's enthusiastic reply, Marinette knew she felt unthreatened by Adrien. She had an innocent smile on her face and she was all but bouncing on her feet.

Adrien fixed her with his most charming smile, a look that had many women smitten at their first meeting if he were to deploy it.

"I'm flattered, Miss, but I would appreciate it ever so much if you would continue so we could finish the dance."

Rose's cheeks reddened and she nodded.

"Yes, Adrien. Sorry Adrien."

She sat back down at the piano and began to play out the song again.

Adrien turned back to Marinette, still smiling, and extended his hand.

"May I, Princess?"

Marinette took his hand, being pulled close once more as they began the dance again.

Marinette noticed throughout the dance, that Adrien very gradually loosened the distance between them. As Marinette grew farther from Adrien, she noticed that her own movements had become more fluid and natural.

By the end of the song, they were an acceptable dancing distance apart, and Marinette was dancing better than she had ever been able to manage before. She briefly considered purposefully tripping up just to annoy him, but she calculated that it would mostly result in her having to practice more.

 **Author's Note: To be such a short chapter is truly a travesty, but alas, I have little skill and even more little time. I promise I am still working on this fic, but I can't make any update promises. Sorry.**


End file.
